Agent of Grigori
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: The son of Yui Ikari and Azazel, Shinji Ikari is proud of his Fallen Angel lineage and fights for his race. With his wife Akeno and his team known as Team Red Nova along with his Longinus Boosted Gear, all enemies of Grigori will respect and fear the Fallen Angels.
1. Stats and Bios

RWOL here with my newest crossover story between Evangelion and Highschool DxD. This one is called _Agent of Grigori_. In this story, Shinji is an agent of Grigori along with his lover Akeno. This is not a chapter but a character information page for Shinji, Akeno and their team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 0: Character Stats and Bios

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Ikari, Shinji

**Nicknames/Alias:** Anata (by Akeno), Third Child of NERV (formerly), Sekiryutei (Red Dragon Emperor; shared with Ddraig), Dracul (by Valerie Tepes), Ikari Ddraig (alias), Angel Slayer, Messiah, St. Shinji, The Legend, The Strongest Nephilim, Boss (by Team Red Nova members), Heir to Azazel, The Dragon Cadre, The Nephilim Cadre

**Date of Birth/Age: **June 6/19 years old

**Place of Birth: **Tokyo, Japan

**Height: **196 cm (6'5")

**Weight: **112 kg (247 lbs.)

**Hair: **Brownish black (as himself); Carmine Red (in his Ikari Ddraig alias)

**Eye: **Dark Blue (as himself); Garnet (in his Ikari Ddraig alias)

**Blood Type: **O

**Race: **Nephilim (Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid; Fallen Angel/Dragon Hybrid)

**Family:** Azazel, father; Ikari Yui, mother (deceased); Ikari Akeno, wife; Baraqiel, father-in-law; Himejima Shuri, mother-in-law (deceased)

**Equipment: **Boosted Gear, Illegal Move Trident, Cardinal Crimson Promotion, Light-based Weapons, Grigori ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol Jackal &amp; Grigori ARMS .454 Casull Auto, Fallen/Dragon Angel Mode, Ascalon, Dragon Flame, Touki

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Archangel-class Fallen Angel/Heavenly Dragon-class Dragon), Super Nephilim, Advisor/Cadre of Special Technology

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **Founder and Co-leader, Tech Specialist

**Background: **Ikari Shinji is the only son of Grigori Governor-General Azazel and the late Ikari Yui, the childhood friend and later husband of Himejima Akeno, and the founder and co-leader of Team Red Nova. After the death of his mother at the hands of Gendo Rokubungi through sabotage, Shinji convinced his father Azazel to begin training him in order to avenge his mother and bring down NERV. Despite the intensive training, Shinji always made time for his BBF Akeno, unknowingly inspiring her to begin training as well as she wanted to help Shinji in his quest.

When Shinji was six and during a visit at Akeno's, the Himejima family hired several Church Inquisitors who launched an attack on temple since Akeno's father Baraqiel was out, leading to Shuri's death and Shinji's awakening his Sacred Gear – Boosted Gear.

After taking a near-fatal blow meant for Akeno, Shinji was left on the verge of death. While in 'limbo' he met with Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor of the Heavenly Dragons, who told him he could gain the power needed to save himself and Akeno but it would cost him since he was not strong enough to handle the gear's full power. Desperate, Shinji sacrificed his heart, thus his humanity, to gain the power he needed. Ddraig, seeing Shinji's conviction, accepted the sacrifice and thus Shinji was revived as a Dragon/Fallen angel hybrid.

With his new power, Shinji slaughtered the remaining Church assassins but was left totally exhausted from the ordeal. When Baraqiel returned he was angered at the Himejima and church's attack on his wife, daughter and best friend's son, saddened at his wife's death and happy at Shinji's saving Akeno. Taking the two back to Grigori HQ, Baraqiel and Azazel decided to intensive their children's training so they could better protect themselves.

Ten years later, Shinji was called in by his mother's murderer Rokubungi Gendo the Supreme Commander of NERV Japan to act as the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1. Shinji only accepted in order to take down his mother's murderer and end the plans of the Khaos Brigade. Shinji's team: Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Leliel, Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Annerose Vajra and Valerie Tepes infiltrated NERV from the shadows and helped Shinji learn the truth and defeat NERV during the Angel Wars. After being successful in ending Third Impact and restoring the world to its pre-Second Impact stat, Shinji had his team become mercenaries in order to try and find out more about the Khaos Brigade.

During this three year period, Shinji would marry his longtime friend/lover Akeno with all of Grigori in attendance and witnessed his father-in-law cry like a girl. During his honeymoon, his newly wedded wife revealed a big surprise to him; his very own harem composed of his teammates with Akeno explaining the girls decided to share Shinji instead of competing for his heart. They then had a massive team orgy for three days straight, which led to Shinji commenting he had the best wife ever.

He would recently accept a contract from Lucifer Sirzechs to protect his younger sister Gremory Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Ikari née Himejima, Akeno

**Nicknames/Alias:** Akeno-koi (by Shinji), Ikari Katsumi (alias), Priestess of Holy Lightning, the Dragon Priestess (due to absorbing Shinji's excess Dragon energies), the Ultimate Sadist (by Team Red Nova members), The Dragon Cadre's Hitman (by Shemhazai), Grigori's Most Seductive Woman (by Azazel and Shinji), the Yamato Nadeshiko

**Date of Birth/Age: **March 5/19 years old

**Place of Birth: **Kyoto, Japan

**Height: **187 cm (6'1½")

**Weight: **70 kg (154 lbs.)

**Hair: **Raven Black (as herself); Pitch-Black (in her Katsumi alias)

**Eye: **Violet (as herself); Pale Green (in her Katsumi alias)

**Blood Type: **AB-

**Race: **Nephilim (Fallen Angel/Human hybrid)

**Family:** Baraqiel, father; Himejima Shuri, mother (deceased); Ikari Shinji, husband; Azazel, father-in-law; Ikari Yui, mother-in-law (deceased);

**Equipment: **Twilight Healing, Elemental magic, Holy Lightning, Light-based Weapons, Fallen Angel Mode, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami (Shikigami), Musha-Miko teachings, Raijuu (familiar)

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Ophan-class Nephilim), Cadre

**Team Red Nova Ranking:** Co-leader

**Background:** Ikari née Himejima Akeno is the only daughter of Grigori Cadre Baraqiel and Shinto Musha-Miko (Warrior Priestess) Himejima Shuri, the childhood friend and later wife of Ikari Shinji, and co-leader of Red Nova. Whenever Shinji had a break during his intensive training regime, he would visit Akeno at her family shrine. During one of these breaks, Akeno came upon Shinji going through several kata and awing Akeno with his graceful movements that she likened to a beautiful yet deadly blade. When he was finished, Akeno asked him where he learned such moves causing Shinji to explain why he was training. Shocked yet understanding if she was ever in his place, Akeno went to her parents asking them to intensive her training so she could help Shinji.

Baraqiel and Shuri agreed and so Akeno's already tough training regime became tougher; learning advanced techniques of the Musha-Miko from her mother and the angelic/fallen angelic arts from her father. Whenever Shinji visited her, she and Shinji would spar with each other while Shuri and Baraqiel would give them advice and pointers to help them improve. Shortly after Akeno turned seven, she would suffer her own tragedy due to her mother's family.

The Himejima Clan were never supportive of Shuri's relationship with Baraqiel, trying and failing to convince Shuri to end it but she refused infuriating the clan's elders. Despite Shuri willingly going into a self-imposed banishment, the Himejima clan elders could not stand Baraqiel's tainting of their noble bloodline. So the Himejima sent assassins, Inquisitors hired from the Catholic Church, to attack Shuri and her daughter in order to remove the Fallen Angel 'taint' from the clan. The assassins struck when Baraqiel left to take care of a Stray Devil in a nearby town.

Despite her immense skills and abilities, Shuri was unable to beat the numbers game and died though she did manage to kill most of the assassins. Those that Shuri didn't kill went after Akeno and Shinji to finish mission. Here the assassins merely toyed with the two children before Shinji was near-fatally wounded taking a blow for Akeno. Believing Shinji to be dead as well as finding out her mother is dead also caused Akeno to snap and awaken her Holy Lightning ability she inherited from her father. She managed to heavily damage the remaining assassins but it was a revived Shinji who killed them after awakening his Sacred Gear – Boosted Gear. Baraqiel returned to find his wife dead and his daughter and best friend's son injured but still alive.

Taking the two back to Grigori HQ, Baraqiel explained what happened to Azazel who gave his longtime friend his condolences for losing Shuri. The two decided to intensive their children's training so they could better protect themselves. Ten years later, Shinji found himself called back to Tokyo 3 by his mother's murderer Rokubungi Gendo to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1. Akeno lead the rest of Team Red Nova into infiltrating NERV itself to help her beloved Shinji and gather the needed information to take NERV down. After Shinji successfully ended Third Impact, Team Red Nova would become a mercenary team in order to find more about the Khaos Brigade.

During the three year time skip, Akeno and Shinji married, having a private ceremony where all of Grigori attended and where her father cried like a 12 year old girl. During their honeymoon, Akeno surprised her newly wedded husband with his own harem explaining the she and the others agreed to share him. They then had a massive team orgy for three days straight, which led to Shinji claiming that Akeno was the best wife ever.

Akeno would faithfully follow her husband after he accepted a contract from Lucifer Sirzechs to protect Gremory Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Raynare (Formerly Ophaniel)

**Nicknames/Alias:** Princess of the Ophanim, The Strongest Ophan, Grigori's Strongest Woman (shared with Kalawarner), Ray-chan (by Akeno, Shinji and Kalawarner), Keisei

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/150,000+ years old

**Place of Birth: **Heaven

**Height: **175 cm (5'9")

**Weight: **68 kg (150 lbs.)

**Hair: **Charcoal Black

**Eye: **Violet

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Fallen Angel

**Family:** God of the Bible, father (deceased)

**Equipment: **Light-based Weapons, Fallen Angel Magic, Various Skills

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Ophan-class Fallen Angel), Cadre

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **Generalist

**Background: **Raynare is currently the most powerful Ophan in existence, one of the strongest members in Grigori and one of the strongest members of Team Red Nova. Originally born as Ophaniel, she was the chief angel ruling over all Ophan-classed angels in Heaven and thusly was titled the **Princess of the Ophanim**. Sometime after Lucifer fell and before the Great War's start, Ophaniel would join the Watchers aka Grigori created by Azazel in order to document mankind's progression and use of the Sacred Gear System their father the Biblical God created as part of his Miracle System.

This choice would lead to Ophaniel's eventual down fall as like the rest of her comrades in Grigori, she would be led astray by the words of the powerful Yeqon one of the five angels that fell with Lucifer after the latter's failed rebellion but refused to become a devil. (This led to Yeqon and his four accomplices being historically known as the **First True Fallen Angels**).

Having lusted and later fell in love with a human male, Ophaniel would take this male as her 'husband' only to have him taken from her by her own sister Gabriel. Infuriated at the actions of his angelic children in creating the monsters known as the first generation Nephilim (who were in fact Giants), God punished them by killing their human lovers and children with the Great Flood. Gabriel would be the one to kill Ophaniel's lover in a most brutal fashion (and cause the severe hatred between Ophaniel and Gabriel). Angered, Ophaniel would fall from Heaven like the rest of her Grigori comrades, where she would denounce God as her father and change her name to Raynare to further show her commitment to her new life as a Fallen Angel.

Centuries later when the Great War started, the now named Raynare would repeatedly clash with Gabriel only to find themselves equal in every way possible (something that infuriated Gabriel due to being both a Seraph and an Archangel). Sometime before Grigori pulled out of the war, Raynare would meet the newly fallen Jophiel, taking the woman as an 'apprentice' so she could help her master her new abilities. When Grigori was forced to pull out of the war due to heavy losses, Raynare promised Gabriel that one day she would defeat her and avenge her dead husband. Afterward, there was little action from the fallen angels due to focusing on rebuilding their numbers and focusing more on Azazel's obsession with Sacred Gears.

During the late 1980's into the 90's, Raynare witnessed the development of Azazel's relationship with Ikari Yui, a relationship that would bring about the birth of the man that would cause Raynare to love again; Ikari Shinji. She would first become a sister-figure to Shinji but would quickly move into a near obsessive fixation on him due him innocently rubbing her wings (because he thought they were pretty) the one she had them out when near him which nearly drove her to an orgasm.

When Second Impact happened, Raynare was one of the many who wanted answers for this cataclysmic event. The answer would come from a horrified Yui when she revealed the information she received from a delusional and obsessive Rokubongi Gendo who would later 'kill' Yui as part of his plan to gain her for himself. This would galvanize Azazel and Shinji into desiring vengeance against SEELE and the Khaos Brigade, with the latter creating his own team to do so.

Raynare would be approached by her fixation/love interest Ikari Shinji and accepted his offer to join his team – Team Red Nova along with Kalawarner and became one of its strongest combatants. She along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova would then become a mercenary group, traveling the world and becoming stronger.

During this time, Raynare officially became part of Shinji's harem created by his newly wedded wife Akeno who surprised her husband with said harem where she explained about the girls sharing him. Raynare happily gave herself to Shinji during the three day straight orgy time and again, vowing to love only Shinji.

She and the rest of Team Red Nova would follow Shinji to Kuoh Academy to fulfil his contract with Lucifer Sirzechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Kalawarner (formerly Jophiel)

**Nicknames/Alias:** The Beauty of God, The Second Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven (formerly), The Angel/Archangel of Beauty, Grigori's Most Beautiful Woman, The Most Beautiful Fallen Angel in Existence, Kala-chan (by Shinji and Raynare), The Black Widow (Spider)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/150,000+ years old

**Place of Birth: **Heaven

**Height: **182 cm (5'11½")

**Weight: **57 kg (126 lbs.)

**Hair: **Navy Blue

**Eye: **Golden Brown

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Fallen Angel

**Family:** God of the Bible, father (deceased)

**Equipment: **Sacred Gear Scanner, Light Based Weapons, Fallen Angel Magic, Dreamlike Curse, Various skills

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Heaven (formerly)

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Archangel-class Fallen Angel), Cadre

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **Infiltration Specialist

**Background: **Kalawarner is an immensely powerful Archangel-class angel, one of the strongest members of Grigori and also one of the strongest members on Team Red Nova. Originally born as Jophiel, she was one of the seven mighty Archangels and was the chief angel overseeing the Angels of Beauty. When the Great War started, Jophiel initially fought for Heaven but would later fall and join Grigori.

The reason for this was similar in nature to Lucifer's fall from grace many centuries before; pride. As the angel whose name literally meant the 'Beauty of God' and overseeing the Angels of Beauty – the group of angels possessing the very pinnacle of beauty, Jophiel saw herself as the _most beautiful being in the entire universe_ surpassing the beauty of even goddesses who also oversaw the domain of beauty. Despite this absolute belief in her unrivaled beauty, Jophiel found herself being considered second in terms of beauty due to the unintentional actions of her sister Gabriel who was titled "The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven".

This infuriated Jophiel since as the Beauty of God, she should have that title, not Gabriel. No matter what she did to increase her already vast beauty, Jophiel was always second in terms of beauty when compared to Gabriel. She was constantly being seen as the second most beautiful and even the men from rival factions saw her as second best; always choosing Gabriel over her when discussing which she-angels were the most beautiful and which they wanted to have sex with the most.

Pride, anger and jealousy was the poison that corrupted Jophiel and led her to falling from Heaven. Half way into the Great War, Jophiel betrayed Gabriel when she challenged her to an all-or-nothing battle for the right to be called the most beautiful in not just Heaven but the entire universe. Seeing her sister's determination to fight her for something as foolish as a title, Gabriel forced herself to fight Jophiel where the latter unleashed all her frustrations upon the former. The battle was long and audacious and showed exactly why Archangels were so feared but in the end, Jophiel failed to defeat her rival. Defeated and unable to accept Gabriel as her 'superior' in the realm of beauty, Jophiel fell from Heaven and was soon found by Raynare formerly Ophaniel.

After learning of why Jophiel fell from grace, Raynare took Jophiel under her wing to teach her about her new fallen angel powers. This action would cause the two to form a strong sisterly bond with each other and they became partners on many a missions. Similar to Raynare, Jophiel would forsake her name and claim a new one, hence forth being known as Kalawarner. Kalawarner would also end up becoming known as the "Most Beautiful Woman in Grigori" and the "Most Beautiful Fallen Angel in Existence", thusly no longer being Gabriel's inferior but now her equal and opposite.

Centuries after the Great War's end, there was little action from the fallen angels due to focusing on rebuilding their numbers and focusing more on Azazel's obsession with Sacred Gears. It was during this time that Kalawarner would gain possession of the rare Scared Gear, Dreamlike Curse, a powerful illusion-type Scared Gear that would be the main reason to become an infiltration specialist. It was during the late 1980's into the 90's, Kalawarner witnessed the development of Azazel's relationship with Ikari Yui, a relationship that would bring about the birth of the man that Kalawarner would later fall in love with; Ikari Shinji. She would first become a sister-figure (alongside Raynare who would quickly fall for Shinji) to Shinji and would gradually develop a romantic interest in him as he grew older, eventually falling in love with him.

When Second Impact happened and Yui later brought forward the information she gained from Gendo who later 'killed' Yui, Kalawarner like many other Fallen Angels supported Azazel's decision to take down SEELE and the Khaos Brigade. She would later be approached by Azazel's son Ikari Shinji with an offer to join his newly formed Team Red Nova which she accepted when she found out that Raynare joined also.

When Shinji was called in to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, she along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova became mercenaries in order to find out more about the elusive Khaos Brigade. Her skills as a spy and being a master seductress has gained her the moniker **Black Widow Spider **(黒後家蜘; _kurogokegumo_) though she prefers to be called just Black Widow. Like the others, Kalawarner would become part of Shinji's harem and enjoyed having him inside her during the three day long orgy session.

After her leader took a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs, she and her teammates followed Shinji to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Mittelt (formerly Puriel)

**Nicknames/Alias:** Angel of Punishment, Loli Angel of Punishment, Loli Punisher, Angel of Fire, S&amp;M Angel, Mitt-chan (by Shinji, Kalawarner and Raynare)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/150,000+

**Place of Birth: **Heaven

**Height: **155 cm (5'1")

Weight: 42 kg (92lbs)

**Hair: **Blonde

**Eye: **Oceanic Blue with a natural slit pupil

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Fallen Angel

**Family:** God of the Bible, father (deceased)

**Equipment: **Light-based weapons, Holy/Hell Fire, Haloflare (snake sword), T&amp;I skills

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Heaven (formerly)

**Ranking: **High-class (Virtue-class Angel), Cadre

**Team Raiden Ranking: **Torture &amp; Interrogation Specialist

**Background:** Mittelt is one of the strongest Virtues alive, a high-ranking member of Grigori and Team Red Nova. Originally born as Puriel, one of the Angels of Punishment, she was charged with punishing sinners and enemies of Heaven. Over the course of the Great War, the Angels of Punishment saw more action then most angels given their higher combat ability than other angels. Puriel stood one the forefront of the battlefield for Heaven, proving herself as one of the strongest among the Angels of Punishment. But as the war waged on, Puirel was slowly corrupted by the darkness the war produced.

As an angel who once saw it as her duty to emphatically punish the wicked who sinned wantonly and others who went against the White City along with viewing herself as a necessary evil, Puriel found herself slowly enjoying combat and inflicting punishments on her targets. With every battle, Puriel grew steadily more sadistic and cruel; needlessly prolonging the suffering of her enemies, modifying her fighting style to cause maximum pain to her opponents and would go out of her way to humiliate them in the process. For those who were captured and set for interrogation, Puriel would invent new torture techniques to test out on them; experimenting to see which techniques were effective or not.

Puriel's sadism reached the point that she began to become sexually excited at the mere thought inflicting any kind of pain and suffering, reveling in the thought of preforming or planning to perform certain disturbing acts during battle. As Puriel further fell into darkness, she grew increasingly discontent with Heaven and its restrictive rules due to several arguments about how her 'erratic' and violent actions were becoming. Finally having enough, Puriel fell from Heaven, and joined Grigori sometime later. She would later change her name to Mittelt, though never really explaining the reason(s) why.

Centuries after the Great War's end, there was very little action as Grigori focused more on rebuilding and Azazel's obsession with Sacred Gears. A very boring time for Mittelt, with her only highlight being her friendship with Azazel's son Ikari Shinji. Her interest in him would stem from how advanced he was for such a young Nephilim as he already had six wings before he was even ten years old, thus she became interested in seeing his full potential awaken and even volunteered her services as a trainer when she heard of Azazel training Shinji.

When Second Impact happened and Yui brought them information on SEELE and their backers the Khaos Brigade, she like many in Grigori backed Azazel's decision to take down SEELE and the Khaos Brigade with Mittelt aroused at the thought of torturing SEELE and their allies and followers before finally killing them. She would later be approached by Azazel's son Ikari Shinji with an offer to join his newly formed Team Red Nova which she accepted.

When Shinji was called in to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, she along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova took the path of the mercenary in order to find out more about the Khaos Brigade. During the three years, Mittelt would become lovers with her leader by becoming a member of his harem created his wife Akeno. During the three day orgy, Mittelt would reveal a submissive side to her, but only when she was making love to Shinji.

After her leader took a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs, she and her teammates followed Shinji to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Leliel

**Nicknames/Alias:** Angel of Night, Night of God, Grigori's Night Demoness, Beauty of the Night, Queen of the Night, Terror of the Night/Night Terror

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/150,000+

**Place of Birth: **Heaven

**Height: **172 cm (5'7½")

**Weight: **47 kg (103 lbs.)

**Hair: **Night-black

**Eye: **Night-black

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Fallen Angel

**Family:** God of the Bible, father (deceased)

**Equipment: **Darkness/Shadow Magic, Daggers, Senbon

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **High-class (Virtue-class Angel), Cadre

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **SAD Specialist (Sabotage/Assassin/Demolition)

**Background:** Among the Angels created by the Biblical God created, Leliel is the most unique. She was created alongside Bezaliel as an experiment in order to see if it was possible for Angels to use the Darkness Element. But that was the first, only and last mistake God made with them. The Darkness element proved highly addictive and corruptive, though interestingly enough Leliel would take longer to be corrupted and fall than Lucifer, Azazel and Bezaliel. In fact Leliel proved to have a higher capability with the Darkness element and master it to a level comparable to Darkness-using deities. She would even go on to create the sub-element of Shadow from her insane mastery over darkness.

Once she was fully corrupted by the Darkness element, Leliel would fall peacefully from Heaven. When the Great War started, Leliel fought for Grigori and stood on the frontlines as one of the strongest fallen angels, gaining the monikers **Queen of the Night** and **Grigori's Night Demoness**. Also her skills in what would later become known as SAD would garner her the moniker **Terror of the Night/Night Terror**. After the war's end, Leliel would devote her time to ensure Grigori's stability; assassinating high-ranking devils and angels from the shadows and finding precious resources.

She would also befriend Azazel's son Ikari Shinji who gained her interest when he detected her presence, shocking her that a young child could find her where others tried and failed. This lead Leliel in testing Shinji's ability in various hide-in-seek games, games she ended up enjoying alongside the young Shinji as it was one of the few times she relaxed and had fun. When Second Impact happened and Yui later brought forward the information she gained from Gendo who later 'killed' Yui, Leliel like many other Fallen Angels supported Azazel's decision to take down SEELE and the Khaos Brigade. She would later be approached by Azazel's son Ikari Shinji with an offer to join his newly formed Team Red Nova which she accepted knowing her skills would help his team flourish.

When Shinji was called in to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, she along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. It was with Leliel's help that Shinji was able to successfully hack the Magi supercomputers without Akagi Ritsuko knowing and later on he had her assassinate the SEELE council after finding their locations. With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova took the path of the mercenary in order to find out more about the elusive Khaos Brigade. During the three years, Leliel would become lovers with her leader by becoming a member of his harem created his wife Akeno, where she happily gave herself to Shinji.

After her leader took a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs, she and her teammates followed Shinji to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Catnipp, Candice

**Nicknames/Alias:** Candice Catnipp – Epithet T: The Thunderbolt, Thunder of God, Fallen Angel of Thunder, Candi-chan (Meninas and Shinji)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/25

**Place of Birth: **Wandenreich

**Height: **180 cm (5'11")

**Weight: **49 kg (108 lbs.)

**Hair: **Electric-Green

**Eye: **Electric-Green

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Nephilim (Fallen Angel/Human (Quincy) hybrid)

**Family:** Ramiel, Father (estranged/deceased); Catnipp Luciana, mother

**Equipment: **Holy Thunder, Thunder Magic, Water Magic, Quincy teachings, Heart Bow, Light-based powers, Fallen Angel Magic

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Wandenreich (formerly)

**Ranking: **High-class (Virtue-class Fallen Angel), Sternritter-level Quincy

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **Mid-to-Long Range Combat Specialist

**Background:** Catnipp Candice is the only daughter of the Thunder of God – Ramiel and Quincy Sternritter Catnipp Luciana. Ramiel wanted to have a legacy and so sought out Luciana since at the time she was the Quincy Sternritter Grandmaster and thus the strongest Sternritter under the Quincy Monarch's command. Luciana, being the type of woman who viewed power as sexy, agreed to birth Ramiel's child given his immense power and was interested in unleashing the potential within said child. Unfortunately, when Candice was born Ramiel was disappointed when he found out she was a girl as he wanted a son.

This led to arguments between Luciana and Ramiel as the former had no problem in having a daughter and had every intention to train her daughter while the latter wanted to impregnate Luciana once more in order to get a son. Luciana shocked Ramiel when she revealed that due to complications she could not safely get pregnant again, forcing Ramiel to reluctantly accept Candice after Luciana convinced him to believe in their daughter's potential. While Candice loved both her parents, she adored and respected her father more due to his reputation throughout the supernatural world. However, Ramiel did not return this love, merely viewing Candice as a "disappointment", believing her to be weak and even going out of his way to physically and emotionally abuse her whenever he trained her, coming off as a "harsh teacher" to outside eyes.

Despite this, Candice persevered, pushing herself to and beyond her absolute limits in her training. She became one of the youngest Sternritter in years due to fully mastering the Quincy arts along with the angelic/fallen angel arts much to Ramiel's chagrin. It was because of her Holy Thunder abilities that she gained the epithet T – the Thunderbolt. Despite this, Ramiel was hardly impressed by Candice's achievements, which instead of disheartening his daughter only fueled her fire. Even with Luciana's constant attempts at getting Ramiel to accept their daughter, she was unsuccessful which led to a final massive argument that Candice walked in on after returning from a mission. Ramiel told Candice off, telling her how he really felt about her and after his tirade was left in shock when Candice struck him a grievous blow with the very powers she inherited from him.

Candice told Ramiel she had always known how he truly felt about her, having overheard one of his usual arguments with Luciana when she was seven. Candice openly admitted it hurt to have her father see her as nothing but a "disappointment" and realized the true reason why he so harsh on her during their training sessions. Despite this, she endured and became strong not to prove him wrong but to use her power to destroy him. Candice unleashed years of pent up anger and sorrow on her former father, brutally beating him before destroying his pride and joy – his eight wings. Leaving Ramiel for dead, Candice apologized to her mother before leaving.

Afterward, Candice would leave the Sternritter and join Grigori where she quickly established herself as one of their top fighters and gained a friend/partner in Meninas McAllon, a fellow Nephilim. A few years later, Second Impact would happen and during the war meetings with the Grigori leadership, Candice agreed that SEELE needed to be stopped. She would be approached by Ikari Shinji, Azazel's son, with an offer to join his team Red Nova. As Candice contemplated the offer, her trusted friend Meninas appeared revealing she had accepted Shinji's offer to join his team. Seeing that Meninas was on board, Candice agreed.

When Shinji was called in to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, she along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. It was during this time that Shinji found out the horrifying truth: the 'Angels' were in fact the surviving remnants of the first generation Nephilim his father banished after the Great War's end, their bodies desecrated as they were modified and turned into bio-weapons empowered by the souls of captured Angels and Fallen Angels.

Ramiel, Candice's father (aka the sperm-donor) was one of the captured angelic souls. This left Candice torn; while still hating him, even she didn't want Ramiel to suffer such a fate and so gave Shinji her blessing to kill 'Ramiel' whenever 'he' showed up. Afterward with Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova became mercenaries in order find the elusive Khaos Brigade. During the three years, Candice would become lovers with her leader by becoming a member of his harem created by his wife Akeno.

After her leader took a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs, she and her teammates followed Shinji to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **McAllon, Meninas

**Nicknames/Alias:** Meninas McAllon – Epithet P: The Power, Arm of God, Fallen Angel of Strength, Strongest Spear &amp; Strongest Shield, Meni-chan (Candice and Shinji)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/25

**Place of Birth: **Wandenreich

**Height: **176 cm (5'9½")

**Weight: **49 kg (108 lbs.)

**Hair: **Purple

**Eye: **Purple

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Nephilim (Fallen Angel/Human (Quincy) hybrid)

**Family:** Zeruel, Father (deceased); McAllon Nokia, mother

**Equipment: **Overwhelming Superhuman Strength, Quincy teachings, Heart Bow, Light-based powers, Fallen Angel Magic, Elemental Magic

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Wandenreich (formerly)

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Cherub-class Fallen Angel), Sternritter-level Quincy

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **Close-to-Mid Combat Specialist

**Background: **Meninas was born the daughter to the Arm of God – Zeruel and Quincy Sternritter McAllon Nokia. Due to Grigori's long-standing alliance with the Quincy organization Wandenreich, it is not surprising there will be Nephilim being born into both groups and Meninas was one such Nephilim. Zeruel and Nokia had been married for seven years before welcoming their daughter into the world. Meninas lived a relatively normal childhood, as normal as one can get when one's mother is part of ancient tribe of warrior-monks and her father being a powerful Cherub-class angel. Meninas was given training in both the Fallen Angel and Quincy arts from an early and showed an incredible aptitude for both.

As a prodigy, Meninas quickly mastered the powers of her parents and rose through the Quincy ranks to become a Sternritter, gaining the epithet P – the Power for her overwhelming superhuman strength she inherited from her father which also affected her Blut Arterie, giving her _massive_ attack power when she used Arterie in conjunction with her natural overwhelming strength. She also inherited her mother's immense uniqueness with her Blut Vene as Nokia was noted to possess an abnormally powerful Blut Vene that was unrivaled by her fellow Quincy, explaining why her epithet was I – the Impregnable. This overwhelming offence and defense led to Meninas gaining the moniker; **Strongest Spear &amp; Strongest Shield**.

On several joint missions between Grigori and Wandenreich, Meninas would be paired with the former Sternritter T, Catnipp Candice, and formed an excellent partnership with the Thunderbolt, the two gaining the duo name **Power &amp; Thunder Duet** followed by Meninas joining Grigori proper. A few years later, after Second Impact came to be, Meninas would learn at one of the Grigori's war meetings that a religious group called SEELE and their backers the Khaos Brigade were the ones responsible for Second Impact. Wanting to do something as she couldn't sit back and do nothing knowing there was a mass-murdering group out there, it was with this thought she joined Ikari Shinji's team after overhearing Azazel and Shemhazai talking about the effectiveness of such a team. It would be Meninas who would convince Shinji to recruit Catnipp Candice into Red Nova, which Shinji agreed to as the Power and Thunder Duet should remain together.

When Shinji was called in to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, she along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. It was during this time that Shinji found out the horrifying truth: the 'Angels' were in fact the surviving remnants of the first generation Nephilim his father banished after the Great War's end, their bodies desecrated as they were modified and turned into bio-weapons empowered by the souls of captured Angels and Fallen Angels. Zeruel, Meninas' father, was one of the captured angelic souls. Angered at this revelation, Meninas with a heavy heart gave Shinji her blessing to free her father from such torment.

With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova became mercenaries in order to track down the elusive Khaos Brigade. During the three years, Meninas would become lovers with her leader by becoming a member of his harem created by his wife Akeno, proclaiming to Shinji that she was his personal enforcer.

After her leader took a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs, she and her teammates followed Shinji to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Vajra, Annerose

**Nicknames/Alias:** Annerose – the Witch of Iron, Steel Witch Annerose, Nephilim of Iron, Steel Nephilim, Black Rose (by Armaros and Bayoneta), the Witch Blade/Grigori's Witch Blade, Rose-chan (by Shinji)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/24

**Place of Birth: **Amidahara

**Height: **179 cm (5'10½")

**Weight: **58 kg (128 lbs.)

**Hair: **Black

**Eye: **Golden-Amber

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Nephilim (Fallen Angel/Human (Magician and ¼ Demigod) hybrid)

**Family:** Armaros, father; Vajra Bayoneta, mother; Ambrosius Merlin, grandfather; Hecate, grandmother

**Equipment: **Kongoyasha, 666 Weapon Cache Suitcase, Wizardry, Light-Based powers

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Iron Witch Detective Agency

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Ophan-class Nephilim), Cadre

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **Magic Specialist, Sword Specialist, SSS-Class Detective

**Background: **Vajra Annerose is the only child of Grigori Cadre Armaros and Vajra Bayoneta – the daughter of the premier magic user Greek Goddess of Magic Hecate the First Magician the immortal Merlin Ambrosius. Annerose inherited titanic magical power and potential from her parents (and grandparents), quickly advancing in her training; mastering all forms of magic her parents knew and branched into swordsmanship after discovering a natural talent for it.

Sometime later, Annerose would move back to her mother's hometown of Amidahara and opened up Iron Witch Detective Agency after getting several Criminology and Forensics degrees. She soon established herself as a fearsome, Top-class fighter in the supernatural world and a world-class detective having solved many unsolvable crimes/mysteries. She also gained further notoriety for cleaning up Amidahara's corruption, causing others not anger the Witch of Iron/Steel Witch.

When Second Impact happened and afterward, Annerose was part of the war councils discussing how they would proceed when Azazel's wife Ikari Yui would reveal that the groups known as SEELE and the Khaos Brigade were the ones responsible due to the obsessed Rokubungi Gendo – a high-ranking SEELE agent who later 'kill' her in an attempt to have her for himself. She pledged her support to help take down the two groups and avenge Azazel's 'murdered' wife.

Annerose and her father Armaros would become two of the many tutors of Ikari Shinji and Annerose would later join Shinji's newly established Team; Red Nova lending her titanic magical, swordsmanship and detective skills to Shinji's cause. When Shinji was called in to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, she along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. It was Annerose and her world-class detective skills who exposed the various secrets of NERV's top brass, determined the actual locations of the SEELE council members so that Leliel could assassinate them, and also helped in protecting their base of operations from the infiltration attempts from NERV's Section-Two alongside Valerie.

With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova became mercenaries in order to track down the elusive Khaos Brigade. During the three years, Annerose would become lovers with her leader by becoming a member of his harem created by his wife Akeno, proclaiming that Shinji was the only man truly worthy of her affections.

After her leader took a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs, she and her teammates followed Shinji to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Tepes, Valerie

**Nicknames/Alias:** Vale-chan (all of Team Red Nova members), Graal Vampire, Balor Valerie, the Daywalker, The Vampire Princess (vindictive insult from both family and Carmilla Faction members), The Tepes Faction's Princess (vindictive insult from both family and Carmilla Faction members)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/23

**Place of Birth: **Tepes Faction (northern Transylvania)

**Height: **171 cm (5'7")

**Weight: **52 kg (114 lbs.)

**Hair: **Blonde

**Eye: **Carmine-red

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Dhampir (Vampire/Human hybrid)

**Family:** 4th King Of Tepes Faction, Father; Unnamed Human mother; Unnamed Older Half Brother; Marius Tepes, Older Half Brother

**Equipment: **Sephiroth Graal, Forbidden Balor View, Vampire Blood Magic, Various skills

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Tepes Faction (formerly)

**Ranking: **High-class Vampire

**Team Red Nova Ranking: **Reconnaissance specialist

**Background: **Valerie Tepes was born as the fourth child of the current Tepes Faction King and an unnamed human mother who was secretly a Magician. Despite being the current King's child, thus making her the Tepes Faction's Princess, due to her Dhampir nature she was treated quite poorly by both her family and fellow vampires. While she was never physically attacked or abused, she was severely neglected by her vampire family. But this was actually a blessing in disguise as since she left to her own devices most if not all of the time, Valerie used this time to learn and improve using her father's large and impressive library.

During her childhood she would gain one friend, Gasper Vladi the son of Lord Vladi (who is the current King's most trusted confidant). Because of how close their fathers are to each other, Valerie and Gasper also became close. Seeing this, their fathers locked them away together in a distant castle with a few servants who were ordered to take care of the two. There Valerie became something of an instructor to Gasper since the library in their shared castle had copies of King Tepes' _many _books and she was more knowledgeable than Gasper who revealed he had little formal education.

Around the time she became 16, Gasper revealed his plot to escape and asked Valerie to join him. Wanting a better life and to be free of persecution, Valerie agreed and the plan was commenced. While they did manage to escape, Valerie's older half-brother Marius led a group of loyal vampires after them to remove the 'Dhampir taint' from the Tepes bloodline. Valerie and Gasper would be successful in staying ahead of the 'execution party', day of constant travel with little-to-sleep were the deciding factors that allowed Marius and his troupe to catch up to the Dhampirs. Thankfully Fate intervened when Valerie and Gasper, due to the life or death situation, would awaken their Sacred Gears.

Gasper's Forbidden Balor View held the power of the Irish God of Darkness and Evil – the Balor of the Evil Eye, giving him destructive potential. Unfortunately Gasper could not control his power and went on a rampage, brutalizing Marius and his men before attempting to attack a frightened Valerie. This act would lead to Valerie's Longinus awakening. The Sephiroth Graal – one of the three Holy Relics – released and tremendous amount of holy energy, so much so that it heavily wounded the rampaging Balor Gasper while also alerting the training trip traveling father-son duo Azazel and Shinji who would investigate the happening.

Upon finding the scene, Shinji immediately took action in checking the wounded but still alive Valerie and the dying Gasper while Azazel checked the two glowing chalices near Valerie; the Sephiroth Graal. The two took the wounded Dhampirs back to Grigori to recover and while Valerie would live, Gasper was on borrowed time. After getting their backstory, Azazel theorized that the awakening of the Balor View and the tremendous energy surge from the Sephiroth Graal was too much for Gasper's body to take, especially since it was discovered he was poisoned with high-grade cyanide during the attack on them.

A dying Gasper thanked Valerie for being his only friend and somehow managed to transfer the Forbidden Balor View to her asking her to use its power to better protect herself before passing on. As Valerie mourned Gasper's death, the seeds of hatred were planted in her heart and she vowed vengeance on Marius. Shinji, understanding the pain Valerie was going through, helped Valerie through her grief and it was the shared pain of losing a loved one that allowed Shinji and Valerie to bond and cause Valerie to fall for Shinji as he was primarily responsible for her integration in the Grigori organization. It was during this time that she began calling him Dracul-sama after finding out he was the Sekiryutei. When Shinji began recruiting for Team Red Nova, Valerie quickly signed up for membership and was accepted.

She would support Shinji from the background when he was fighting in the Angel Wars, using her abilities alongside Annerose's to scare off NERV's Section-Two agents from their base of operations, thus keeping it protected from NERV's dark devices. With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Red Nova became mercenaries in order to track down the elusive Khaos Brigade. During the three years, Valerie would become lovers with her leader by becoming a member of his harem created by his wife Akeno, happily giving herself to him during the orgy.

Like her fellow teammates, Valerie would follow Shinji to Kuoh Town after he accepted a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Battle Data Section:**

**Ikari Shinji**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 100, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 600/600

**Ikari Akeno**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 70, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 570/600

**Raynare**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 80, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 580/600

**Kalawarner**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 80, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 580/600

**Mittelt**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 90, Intelligence: 90, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 80 – Total: 560/600

**Leliel**

Offence: 80, Defense: 80, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 100, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 80 – Total: 540/600

**Candice**

Offence: 100, Defense: 80, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 90, Intelligence: 80, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 80 – Total: 530/600

**Meninas**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 90, Ki/Magic: 90, Intelligence: 70, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 550/600

**Annerose**

Offence: 100, Defense: 90, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 100, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 90 – Total: 580/600

**Valerie**

Offence: 90, Defense: 80, Mobility (speed &amp; agility): 90, Ki/Magic: 90, Intelligence: 90, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 80 – Total: 520/600

This is the beginning of the story _Agent of Grigori_. I've made some serious changes to the DxD and Evangelion universes. Now originally Shinji had the gear the Crescent Moon Gauntlet but I had to scrape that idea for two reasons. The first reason was that I couldn't figure out any good powers for the gear without making it overpowered as I did Shinji in ROTS V1 and V2 with his Time Dilation. The second reason was due to my Shinji Murmur story. In it Shinji has all seven of the Evil Dragon's as part of his peerage. Now originally in Agent of Grigori, I had it where due to Yamata no Orochi being part of Shinji's team, he would convince the other Evil Dragons to join Grigori later on in the story, but due to doing Shinji Murmur and getting so far in it, I had to scrap that.

Now in this revised version of Agent of Grigori, Shinji had the Boosted Gear and the team is called Red Nova. I've also changed the backgrounds of Raynare, Kalawarner Mittelt.

Another change is that Akeno does not hate her father thanks in part to Shinji and her relationship with him. And as you can see the main pairing is ShinjixAkeno with the other girls in the harem being: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Leliel, Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Annerose Vajra and Valerie. Now I know that I said Yubelluna would be in this story but a review suggested Annerose Vajra instead when I said that Asagi, Sakura and Yatsu would be in Angel Warrior. So after using VNDB – the Visual Novel Database – which is where I learned about the Taimain series and alter found the Witch of Iron series. I found Annerose more appealing for this story than Yubelluna. The reason for the ShinjixAkeno is to give you guys that pairing since I had to scrap it is due to me not being able to gain any ground in the original _Shinji Satan_ story and also there are very few stories with Akeno as the _**main**_ girl in the harem or simply in the main pairing so I for all the Akeno fans please enjoy.

As for the change in the harem, well as I explained in Shinji Murmur, I'm all about doing things never before seen in fanfiction. So I wanted to try something different in the harem department when it came to women in said harem. As this story focusing on the Fallen Angels, the harem will have fallen angel women in it but doing would be a challenge. The reason is simple; there are few female fallen angel and even angel characters in HSDxD. And since HSDxD focuses on mainly the devil side of things in the supernatural, it is not really surprising.

So I did research into Fallen Angel lore and got mixed results. Most of the information I found mainly came from the realm of demonology as apparently fallen angels are seen as demons/devils. I was able to find a few sources that gave me some pertinent information I was looking for, mainly the names of fallen angels which came the books of Epoch and the Watchers. I also found out that Azazel is actually an Archangel in some sources and will explain Shinji's being an Archangel-class fallen angel. I have also been able to find at least a few female fallen angels; Lilith, Naamah, Obyzouth and Onoskelis. Now since Lilith is a devil she's out of the running. Naamah is seen as a succubus/fallen angel hybrid and apparently fornicated with Asmodeus to give birth to a demon named Shamdan. Obyzouth is a female fallen angels that kills newborns by still-birth while Onoskelis lives in caves and perverts men.

With the limited amount of female fallen angels in actually lore and in HSDxD, that would mean I would have to make OCs but I didn't want to bog down the story with so many OCs. While thinking on this, I talking with a good buddy of mine who gave me a solution that had me smacking my head; take characters from anime/manga, tweak their origins a bit and presto! A successfully integrated character in my story. At that time, he and I were talking about Bleach since we both believe that the manga would end probably this year during Christmas. So when my friend gave me the suggestion of using characters from anime/manga he also suggested I use the Sternritter girls like Bambietta, Candice, Meninas, Giselle and Lililito. Now considering Shinji is the son of Azazel in this story, it is not surprising that Shinji will have a thing for large breasted women as Azazel stated his first love was a large breasted human woman and the harems he had in his life all had large breasted women in them. So this preference for large-breasted will be passed from father to son and so my choice was made; Candice and Meninas.

But it wasn't just because these two have large breasts, but also their powers. Candice has powers over lightning/thunder while Meninas has overwhelming superhuman strength and this lead me to two angels (fallen angels in my story); Ramiel and Zeruel. Ramiel's name means 'Thunder of God' while Zeruel is the 'Arm of God'. So I created back stories for Candice and Meninas as they don't have any known back stories in Bleach. Candice is the daughter of Ramiel while Meninas is the daughter of Zeruel. And yes I did add the Quincy race to my story which I was inspired to do by the author _Rageaddiction _and his story **Shinigami Huntsman**, a Bleach and RWBY crossover which later became a three-way crossover between Bleach, HSDxD and RWBY and in this three-way it was revealed that the Grigori and Quincy have an alliance. So I give congrats to _Rageaddiction_ for letting me use this aspect of his story.

Now this story WILL NOT BE a three-way crossover like **Shinigami Huntsman**, it will be strictly Evangelion and HSDxD with elements from other anime to spice it up. I will make the needed changes to chapter of the story ASAP so don't worry.

For the battle data section, I got that from Bleach. Bleach has the categories of: offense, defense, mobility, Kido/Reiatsu, intelligence and physical strength. All the categories are self-explanatory except the Kido/Reiatsu one. This category, which is two-in-one, deals with one's ability to use their reiatsu proficiently along with their skill in Kido. One's skill Kido does not affect their skill in reiatsu control but their reiatsu control does affect their Kido because if you can't properly control your power then you can't use Kido because it can and will backfire. I just replaced the Kido with Magic and Reiatsu with Ki (energy) so it would fit my uses.

I also changed the Physical Strength part to Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance. The concept of muscular strength is best understood as the maximum amount of weight that a given muscle or group of muscles can withstand. Exercises that target strength focus on increases in the amount that a group of muscles can lift for a single repetition.

Related to strength, stamina is best understood as the amount of time that a given muscle or group of muscles can perform at maximum capacity. If you can perform a single bicep curl of 60 lbs., you may have stronger bicep muscles than someone whose maximal bicep curl is 50 lbs., but the other person can be said to have greater bicep stamina if he/she can perform more repetitions at this maximum weight.

Endurance is best understood in relation to time. While stamina is defined as the amount of time that a given group of muscles can perform at or near maximum capacity, endurance is defined as the maximum amount of time that a given group of muscles can perform a certain action. So the difference between stamina and endurance is one of focus: while stamina is limited to performing at maximum capacity, the focus of endurance is on maximizing time regardless of the capacity at which a given group of muscles is performing.

With this, it explains how physically strong a character is, and how long they can last doing a specific task (i.e. combat). With this system, I can create a scale in which the characters can be measured in order to show just how strong they are.

For the rankings of each character, there are explanations. Shinji and Akeno's ranking of Ultimate-class is due to their intensive training and due to the former becoming a dragon/fallen angel and due to the latter's human heritage. Powerlisting dot wikia dot come explains that hybrids such Nephilim, Cambions, Demigods, etc. who are part human, their humanity allows them to reach greater levels of power than their pure-blooded brethren.

The reason for this advanced growth rate is due to the humanity itself. Humans lack the various advantages that supernatural creatures have (which includes a short lifespan), because of this they can 'grow faster' in terms of 'ability' than any supernatural creature because those creatures don't have to train as hard as a human. Thusly supernatural creatures can take their time in training and tapping their potential.

As such, this translates over to hybrids, allowing them a growth rate comparable to a pure-blooded human. Because of this, Akeno can, in time, become stronger than her pure-blooded Fallen Angel brethren. For Shinji he is part Dragon now and in HSDxD Dragons are seen as power incarnate, thus this translates over into Shinji being so strong. This also translates to Candice, Meninas, Annerose and Valerie as their human heritage will let them gain greater levels of power in their lives along .The system of how angels are ranked is in my _Angel Warrior: Archangel_.

I also hope I came up with a believable backgrounds for each character and hope you like it.


	2. The Contract and the Mercenary

RWOL here with chapter 1 of Agent of Grigori. **Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

Language Key: this explains certain speech patterns in my story so you'll understand the difference between them.

_{Sirzechs-sama, there is someone here to meet with you. He claims it's about a contract.}_: audiovisual communication aka communication thru a magical mandala (or seal).

_|Anata it's one of our targets.|_: mind-link talking between Shinji and Akeno.

_(Buchou did you know about the new arrivals?)_: master-servant communication of the devils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Contract and the Mercenary

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirzechs Lucifer slumped in his chair as he glared heatedly at the most powerful enemy he has ever faced. It was more powerful than the Original Satans combined. More feared than the legendary being known as the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red. More annoying than his Pawn Beowulf's complaints on being respected as he should. It was an enemy that even managed to bring the Biblical God, the _strongest_ of Gods, to his knees. It was hated by all and reviled as more evil than any devil could be. Its name alone could easily reduce the strongest of beings to tears and have them want to kill themselves just to escape it.

It was the dreaded… paperwork.

Why, oh why did he agree to become a Satan? If he had known he'd have to do so much damned paperwork he would have told Roygun to fuck off and become the Head of the Gremory Clan instead. At least that amount of paperwork was nowhere near the level of what a Satan had to do. But no he had to accept becoming a Satan because his friend/rival Ajuka was becoming one, which led to Ajuka becoming the new Beelzebub and Sirzechs himself as the new Lucifer. It sucked even more that his lovable wife Grayfia forced him to work at a pace he disliked just so he go on to the next stack of paperwork.

Wanting to think about something other than paperwork, Sirzechs allowed his mind to wander over several subjects until he focused on one very dear to his heart.

His dear imouto Rias.

When his mother Venelana told him he was going to be a big brother, he had been ecstatic especially since he and his comrades managed bring peace to the Underworld so his younger sibling wouldn't be forced to fight a civil war and they've been able to keep the peace for 700 years. When he found out he was going to have a sister, Sirzechs was even more ecstatic; he would have an imouto to help protect and nurture. Despite being the new Lucifer, his marriage to Grayfia and later the birth of their son Millicas, Sirzechs always made time for his imouto.

Sirzechs frowned as his thoughts became worrisome. Before his precious imouto was born, when her gender was finally determined, his father Duke Gremory had immediately put Rias into an engagement with the youngest son of Lord Phenex, the arrogant asshole Riser Phenex. As a Satan, Sirzechs' hands were tied as due to the incompetence of the False Satans, the 72 Pillars were reduced to 34 and thus pure-blooded devils were few in numbers. As such Sirzechs could not do anything to help his precious imouto, and he hated that. It was made even worse with Rias being the Gremory Heiress and being the number 1 most desirable young she-devil in the entire Underworld.

That made his lovable imouto quite the target for others.

With Rias in the human world along with her peerage, she was more vulnerable to attacks than in the Underworld where they were less likely due to those unscrupulous characters fearing his wrath.

As such Sirzechs had secretly put out flyers for mercenaries and other free agents to protect Rias and her peerage. He had even approached his fellow sister-complexing Satan Serafall Leviathan since her younger sister Sona Sitri was also in the human world and Serafall would willingly destroy half the planet just to keep her sister safe. She had agreed that hiring a 'bodyguard' for their sisters was ideal and also agreed to help pay half of the guard's 'salary'.

But no one has come forward about the contract. Despite the hefty sum of money for the reward, no one had come forward. Maybe they didn't want to waste their time playing babysitter but Sirzechs held out hope that someone, anyone would accept the contract.

Suddenly a foot-tall holographic image of his wife and Queen Grayfia popped up, startling the Crimson Satan.

_{Sirzechs-sama, there is someone here to meet with you. He claims it's about a contract.} _Grayfia said looking at her husband and King.

_Yes! _Sirzechs thought happily. _Finally someone has come forward!_ "Send him in Grayfia!" Sirzechs ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Class, may I have your attention." The sensei said as she waited for her students to focus on her. Seeing as she finally had their attention, she continued; "Today we'll be receiving two new students so please be polite and welcome them with open arms."

The students whispered amongst themselves, wondering about the new the students. The boys wanted one of the newbies to be a bishoujo while the girls wanted it to be a Bishōnen like Kiba. The only ones who weren't whispering were the top idols of Kuoh Academy; Rias Gremory, Issei Hyoudou, Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra.

Rias is a young woman in her late teens with light skin, cyan eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore the complete Kuoh Academy girl's uniform: a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias is ranked the number 1 most sought after woman in the school.

Sitting beside Rias is Issei Hyoudou, a handsome young man with chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform of a grayish black jacket and slacks, a white dress shirt with gray pin stripes, and he wore black dress shoes. His uniform was always neatly pressed and worn properly, showing he took great care to present himself well in public and along with his princely/gentlemanly attitude is adored by the girls of Kuoh Academy. Because of this he is part of the, as his and Kiba's legion of fangirls have dubbed them, the Kuoh Prince Duo along with Yuuto Kiba.

A row over from Rias and Issei sat the second and third most popular girls in Kuoh; Sona and Tsubaki. Sona is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She too wore the complete girl's uniform and many of the boys thought of her as that sexy librarian who they wanted to fuck. Tsubaki Shinra is also a young bespectacled woman but with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She has a buxom figure rivaling that of Rias' and just like with Sona, she too has that sexy librarian look that had many boys also wanting to fuck her.

_(Buchou did you know about the new arrivals?) _Issei asked his mistress through their link as master and servant. To the everyday observer, Issei was a normal, albeit princely young man in high school, but there is more to him than meets the eye. Issei is actually a Dragon/Devil serving as the Queen on Rias Gremory's peerage.

_(No Ise-kun. Sona would have told me about the arrivals and from the looks of it, not even Sona knew about it.) _Rias 'said' to her Queen glancing at her friend/rival Sona. Sona was the president of the Student Council so she was well informed about many things concerning the school, specifically new arrivals. The fact that Sona didn't know about this meant something was happening and it would err to be cautious.

The door opened and in came the new arrivals; a tall bishōnen and a breathtakingly beautiful bishoujo. The bishie was tall, standing at 6'5" with carmine-red hair and garnet eyes that were both strong and soul piercing. What drew attention to said garnet orbs were the pupil; they were vertical slits that seemed to show that this bishōnen was dangerous as he was handsome. He had a large and strong physique; being extremely well-built, and reminding Rias of her cousin Sairaorg Bael who is equally tall and muscular. The boy's uniform was fairly tight against his body, getting the girls to drool at his well-built muscles and he wore a black overcoat with a red interior over said uniform.

The bishoujo standing particularly close to the bishie was quite tall for a woman, standing 6'1½" with long pitch-black hair that seemingly sucked in all light yet had a glossy sheen to it and reached her waist. She has a pale complexion and pale-green eyes complemented by green eye shadow and her full and pouty lips were a luscious red. Her body was something that not even the she-devils could compete against, being a true hour-glass figure made to perfection. The shirt of her uniform looked like it was painted on due to how tight it was against her impressive chest which Rias saw as being larger than her own and she's a G-cup at 99cm. The waistcoat accentuated her taunt stomach and her slender waist leading to wide and curvy hips which led to her long and toned legs, showing off their sensual grace. The tantalizingly short skirt was fairly tight, showing off the firm yet supple heart-shaped bubble butt she possessed and her long and toned legs were covered in dark pantyhose.

"Good day my fellow classmates, I'm Ddraig Ikari. I hope we can get along." Ddraig said in his deep and rich baritone voice that was also British accented and getting a chuckle from the bishoujo beside him.

"And I'm Katsumi Ikari as well as this big lug's wife." Katsumi said in a sensual and silky British drawl with a smile while hugging her husband's arm.

The class exploded in noise after the two newbies introduced themselves. All the boys were crying that the new bishoujo was already taken; she was freaking married to the bishie. Most of the girls were crying for a similar reason; that the exotic bishie was taken from them before they could even woo him. Damn goddess-like bishoujo always taking men before others could even get them. Even the sensei was stunned, since it showed that teenagers were starting younger and younger with certain things. It took the sensei nearly twenty minutes to get the class calm enough for her to continue with class, telling the Ikaris to choose their seats (which for Katsumi was her husband's lap, which caused even more ruckus that took another twenty to twenty five minutes to deal with) so she could get this day over with.

All throughout the day, the students of Kuoh Academy talked about the new arrivals Ikari Ddraig and Katsumi. Most of the boys were jealous of Ddraig for having Katsumi as his wife and tried to make fun of him for his gaijin looks but Ddraig merely shrugged it off and scared them off with his death glare backed up with mild killing intent. The girls were jealous of Katsumi's looks, her body and her having an exotic and handsome man in Ddraig as her husband.

Rias, Sona and their peerages merely studied them since Koneko told Rias that the two weren't human but that was it. While she could tell they weren't human she was unable to tell what species they were. When she used her Satan-damned Senjutsu to probe deeper, the girl nearly had a stroke because the two were as strong as Grayfia!

Rias had suggested they confront the two to find out their purpose. While Sona agreed, she stated they should be smart about this so they didn't cause the two to believe they were being threatened. They didn't need a fight to break out because Rias wanted to be gung-ho about this and piss off two potentially dangerous beings and if Koneko was right about their power level, they wouldn't stand a chance against the two and should Issei be forced to fight Japan wouldn't survive the battle. Wholly ignoring Rias' pout, Sona sent her trusted Queen Tsubaki to approach the two knowing she was more tactful than Rias.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Ikari." Tsubaki said reaching the two. She had to crane her neck upwards just to look them in the face.

_|Anata its one of our targets.| _Katsumi mentally spoke to her beloved husband when she recognized the Sitri Queen. |_They must have finally figured out a plan concerning us and have sent the Sitri Queen to fetch us.|_

_|Not surprising. Sitri-san is thinking calmly and tactically about this situation. We're two unknowns so she won't take any risks that would lead to a possible fight.| _Ddraig mentally returned. "Yes?" he asked the girl in front of him.

"I am Tsubaki Shinra, Vice-President of the Student Council." Tsubaki introduced with a slight bow. "I've been asked to escort you to the Occult Research Club HQ as both the Student Council President and OCR President want to speak with the two of you." She explained to the duo.

"Of course. Please lead the way." Katsumi said with a bright smile as she and Ddraig followed the Student Council VP to the ORC building. It was the old school building used by Kuoh before they upgraded to the new building ten years ago. The building was fairly large at 2500 square feet, giving those inside plenty of room and was of Victorian-era design even down to the furniture.

"I'm pleased you were able to come here on such short notice." Sona began taking control before Rias could even speak. "I'm sure you're curious about why we called you two here so we'll begin with proper introductions. I'm..." Sone couldn't finish due to Ddraig taking over the conversation.

"Sona Sitri, current heiress of the Prince-ranked Sitri Clan. Older sister is Serafall Leviathan. Human alias is Sona Shitori. Your peerage consists of: Tsubaki Shinra of the ancient and honorable Shinra Clan who serves as your Queen and wields the Sacred Gear **Mirror Alice**; Momo Hanakai of the Hanakai Clan who serves as your Bishop; Reya Kusaka as your other Bishop; Tomoe Meguri who serves as your Knight; Grim Reaper/Devil hybrid Bennia as your second Knight; Tsubasa Yura who serves as your Rook; Werewolf/Magician hybrid Loup Garou as your second Rook; Genshiro Saji who is your Pawn x4 and wields the Sacred Gear **Absorption Line**; and Ruruko Nimura your Pawn x1." Ddraig listed off to the stunned group.

Katsumi took over before their audience could reboot their minds. Looking over to the Gremory group, she spoke: "Rias Gremory, current heiress of the Duke-ranked Gremory Clan. Older brother is Sirzechs Lucifer. Human alias is N/A. Your peerage consists of: Issei Hyoudou the son of Tannin the Blaze Meteor Dragon and Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon who serves as your Queen; Shizuno Urushibara the **Witch of Netherworld** (冥府の魔女 _Meifu no Majo_) as your Bishop x2; Yuuto Kiba serves as your Knight and wields the Sacred Gear **Sword Birth**; and Koneko Toujou formerly known as Shirone serves as your Rook."

"How do you know this about us?!" Rias demanded her aura flaring. How did these two know such things about them? Were they assassins? She knew that there was the chance of being targeted while in the human world but she had done her best to keep a low profile. Maybe she should have created an alias like Sona. The Gremory and Sitri groups were tense and ready to spring into actions should Katsumi and Ddraig prove hostile.

"Calm yourselves. We are not here to harm you." Ddraig said waving them off. The group looked affronted since when they looked into Ddraig's eyes they saw that he really didn't see them as threats; as if they were beneath him.

"Anata is right. We are here on official business due to the Crimson Satan and the Magical Ice Satan." Katsumi stated before pulling out the letter she was asked to deliver. She placed the letter on the table face down, revealing the Lucifer and Leviathan crests, which shocked the group even more. Rias snatched the letter up, tore it open before reading it. By the time she was done, her eyebrow was breaking new twitch speed records as she looked at the duo before her with an annoyed expression.

"Rias?" Sona asked before Rias handed her the letter that like Rias left her annoyed by the time she was finished reading it.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki questioned her beloved King wondering about the annoyed yet dark mood the Sitri heiress was producing.

"To answer the question you're all asking yourselves about your Kings' sudden dark moods," Ddraig spoke getting the attention of the devil servants. "Katsumi-koi and I are mercenaries and we've accepted a contract with Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. We are to protect these two (gesturing to Rias and Sona) along with you, their peerages, from any being who threatens you." Ddraig explained.

"Why do we need protection? I'm sure we can handle any situation thrown at us." Saji said cocksurely.

"Three words; Old Satan Faction." Katsumi deadpanned getting the group to pale. "Sirzechs explained to us that he and the other Satans have been secretly searching for the surviving remnants of the OSF ever since they managed to escape to the human world centuries ago after losing the Satan Civil War." Katsumi began. "It's been 700 years since then and that's ample time to regain some of their strength and gain some resources to mount a comeback. As such, Sirzechs feared that the OSF may have information on you, thusly targeting you for revenge."

"And that is where we come in." Ddraig took over. "My team and I will watch over you like over-glorified babysitters as you go about your daily activities." he said giving them a sarcastic smile.

"Now, now dear. Even though we're babysitters we are getting paid 508,682,500,000.00 yen (5 billion in US dollars) for both Rias and Sona." Katsumi said with her usual smile getting the devils to drop their jaws at that. That was five BILLION dollars! And they were getting five billion for both Rias and Sona! The devil heiresses didn't know if they should feel flattered that they were worth ten billion dollars. "Since we've answered your questions, Anata and I will take our leave." Katsumi said snapping them out of their trance as she and Ddraig stood.

"Wait! You said you two are part of a team. Can we know about your teammates so we won't unknowingly attack them?" Sona asked finding it prudent.

"We'll give you that information tomorrow Sitri-san." Katsumi smiled but there was something dark about that smile that sent shivers up and down the spines of the devils. "But you'll only receive the pictures and names of our teammates, nothing more. Is that understood?" she asked getting Sona to nod rapidly just to get the dark and oppressive feeling to go away. With that, the dark and oppressive feeling disappeared as Katsumi's smile took on a more angelic quality. The Ikaris teleported out with a blackish-red mandala that had a dragon's head in the middle of it with a Gothic G stamp on the forehead leaving the devils alone who sighed in relief.

"Damn!" Rias exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "I didn't get the chance to ask them if they wanted to join my peerage." she whined getting everyone to sweatdrop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Church of Descended Light)**

The Church of Descended Light is a fairly large church of 10,000 square feet and is six stories tall. It had the classic stain glass windows depicting various scenes from the bible ranging from the birth of Jesus Christ, to a replica of the Last Supper to Jesus' resurrection. The various religious icons were destroyed, nothing more than rubble. Despite being recently abandoned, the church was still well maintained thanks to its current inhabitants. A carmine-red, black outlined mandala opened depositing Ddraig and Katsumi who let their guises drop and reveal their true selves.

'Ddraig' no longer had the carmine-red hair and slitted garnet eyes he had from earlier. He was still tall, muscular and bishie handsome but now has his natural brownish-black hair with golden tips and dark blue eyes. 'Katsumi' no longer had pitch-black hair, pale-green eyes and green eye shadow but was still well-endowed, well developed and beautiful as ever. She now has her natural and extremely long raven-black hair tied in its usual long ponytail that reached all the way down her legs to the floor with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Her eyes are now their natural jewel-tone violet that was more like amethyst as her lovable husband always complimented.

Shinji flared his impressive power, signaling to his team that he and Akeno were back and it was time for a war council. Said members of Shinji's team arrived in record time as they were already done putting the finishing touches on their base of operations.

"Boss/Dracul-sama." Team Red Nova said seeing that Shinji and Akeno were back.

First there was Raynare, a young woman having waist-length charcoal black hair, sharp violet eyes, well-endowed and shapely body. She was in her usual dominatrix-styled outfit: consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She's one of the strongest members of Grigori known as **Grigori's Strongest Woman** (shared with Kalawarner) thusly one of the strongest on Team Red Nova due to being a Grigori Cadre and being the most powerful Ophan alive.

Next to Raynare was Kalawarner, dubbed **Grigori's Most Beautiful Woman** and **The Most Beautiful Fallen Angel in Existence**. She's a of woman peerless beauty, tall and _buxom_ with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes. Her common attire consists of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her huge breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck (a gift from Shinji). Like Shinji himself, Kalawarner is an Archangel-class Fallen Angel and thus one of the more powerful members of his team.

Behind Kalawarner was the TI Master of the team, Mittelt. She's a loli-girl that could make lolicon cream themselves with her combo of cute and sexy, having blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes with natural slit pupils. She wore Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

From the shadows came the foremost SAD specialist in all the world, Leliel – the **Queen of Night** and **Grigori's Night Demoness**. Leliel is a dark-skinned woman of average height who is slender and shapely with night-black hair and matching eyes. She wears a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong and thong panties, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire.

Near Leliel was the new "Thunder of God", Candice Catnipp and one half of the feared **Power &amp; Thunder Duet**. She is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She has green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her toned midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her ample cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak and the Grigori insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.

Besides Candice was her duet partner Meninas McAllon the new "Arm of God" and who represented the Power in the Power &amp; Thunder Duet. Meninas is a tall and well-endowed girl of slender build. She is light-skinned with long wavy purple hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and purple eyes. Her attire consists of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Grigori symbol around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Grigori insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.

After Meninas was the fearsome **Witch Blade** Annerose Vajra. She's a tall, shapely and athletic young woman with thigh-length black hair with V bangs and golden-amber eyes. She wore a tight-fitting black/gray mini-dress with elements of a catsuit and strapless leotard combined with it as there was an extremely short jacket-like part with gold accents/trim. The 'dress' part of the outfit was halter in design and exposed the sides of her large breasts and her back. The sides and back of the dress' skirt were a dark red in color. Underneath the dress she wore dark pantyhose and the outfit was finished with black heels.

Shinji felt a cold presence and turned to see his recon specialist Valerie Tepes. She's a young woman who is of average height with slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-rounded, modest-sized breasts. She has a doll-like appearance with a pale, porcelain white complexion that was due to her human heritage with blonde hair and the classic vampire-red eyes with slits. Her outfit consists of a black bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of blood-red lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is the same blood-red as the lace and the sleeves turn a lighter black as they get closer to her wrists. The back and shoulders of the bolero displays the Team Red Nova crest. She wears a teardrop-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings (both being gifts from Shinji). The outfit was finished with black, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf with the insides are also lined with red. _(Note: Think of Weiss Schnee's outfit from RWBY)_

"Team Red Nova," Shinji began looking over the team he put together. They were his finest warriors and most trusted confidants he had the honor of knowing and it made him proud of how far they come since the team's formation. They all have unique abilities that made the team as successful as it is over the years and made them a force to be reckoned with. "Report!" Shinji said in his commander tone getting his team line up in front of him with straight backs.

Raynare spoke first. "As you ordered, we did reconnaissance on the city after finally getting situated here in HQ. The only supernatural beings here are the devils and us."

"The devils really have a lock on things around here." Kalawarner took over. "They have immediately taken action against any Stray Devils that have come and started trouble. They also have compensated the loved ones of Stray Devil victims." Kalawarner explained getting a nod from her leader.

"Good. Akeno-koi and I will continue to attend Kuoh Academy to watch over our targets. Raynare you'll man our HQ for the duration of the mission. Valerie you will monitor the city for any supernatural activity; if it's a threat contact those here on standby for target elimination." Shinji said getting nods from his team.

"We will give the devils here your names, though they will be your aliases." Akeno took over. "This is so they'll know us and won't mistakenly attack one of you and you kill them in self-defense." She explained. "Raynare you'll use your Yuma Amano alias. Kalawarner you'll use your Azuma Kaminara alias. Mittelt you'll use your Hizeme Gouki alias. Leliel you'll use your Layla Yamigami alias. Candice you'll use your Hikari Raimei alias. Meninas you'll use your Kyouko Moui alias. Valerie you'll use your Carla Cromwell alias while you Annerose will use your Karasuba Kurokami alias." Akeno told her teammates who nodded.

"We will also rotate guard duty as Sirzechs also wants to 'hire' us for missions he doesn't want anyone to know that the Underworld is involved in." Shinji said taking over again.

"I'm assuming the Crimson Satan will pay us for these missions along with babysitting the devils here?" Candice asked her leader/lover. She found this current job quite tedious and pretty much beneath them. Why should they waste their being babysitters for two devil heiresses?

Shinji nodded. "Yes, though he doesn't really know that he's been using us thanks to Leliel and Rose-chan doing independent work from the team. Anyway, the Underworld has heard of our team thanks to the good words of the other factions we did jobs for. So Sirzechs wanted to hire us for missions that were too sensitive for the Underworld to do. On top of the monthly 507,025,000,000.00 yen we're getting for this job (which the Magical Ice Satan is also helping to pay), we're also getting 2,543,325,000,000.00 yen (25 billion in US dollars) for each mission done successfully." Shinji explained.

"Probably the easiest 3,053,370,000,000.00 yen (30 billion in US dollars) we've ever had." Candice mused crossing her arms and bringing attention to her ample F-cup chest. Which Shinji discretely stared at since he inherited his father's love for breasts, making him a breasts man.

"Since that's everything for today, I'll go fix us some dinner." Shinji said getting the girls to perk up. They ab-so-lutely LOVED Shinji's cooking because it was heaven in their mouths time and again. Candice believed that Shinji had to be a god of cooking because it was the only explanation for his culinary skill. Shinji headed to the church's cafeteria to fix dinner while the girls waited anxiously for the heavenly food to be ready.

Akeno didn't do her homework since she considered it a waste of time and she already completed most of college. So she helped her husband in making dinner for the team along with Candice who did the desserts. Raynare, Kalawarner and Leliel played poker while they waited. Mittelt pulled out her 'Torture Techniques' book to jot down her newest potential torture techniques. Meninas looked through a fancy furniture magazine, Annerose checked over her trusted blade Kongoyasha while Valerie read the latest vampire-themed book that just came out while.

"Dinner's done!" Shinji called out getting his girls to rush to the cafeteria to eat. Shinji had prepared a buffet of western and eastern foods so as to not discriminate against his teammates' specific tastes. Once again for the members of Team Red Nova, it was like an orgasm for their mouths. Due to their constant traveling of the world, Shinji had learned many techniques he incorporated into his own and many recipes from each region/country. It was the same for Candice who was a highly skilled baker as her desserts were always top-notch. In fact Shinji and Candice made a great pair in the kitchen as they covered and balanced each other. When they finished their dinner, Akeno helped Shinji clean up the dishes as their teammates went their separate ways for the night.

Later that night in his shared bedroom, Shinji was working on arguably his most important project to date; **DPS** – **Dusk Paradise System**. With this system his fallen angel brethren would be able to replenish their numbers just like the devils but unlike the devils there would be no chance for strays thanks in part to loyalty program he included into the fallenfication ritual he created. He made a mental note to send Ajuka Beelzebub a 'thank you card' as his data made this far easier than if Shinji had done this on his own. _Soon. Soon the Fallen angels will become a dominate superpower as we rightfully should be. _Shinji thought gleefully as continued working on the DPS. So into his current task he didn't sense his wife Akeno approach him dressed only in a yukata with her hair down.

"Still working on the DPS." Akeno stated as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. She knew how important this was to her husband due to his claims of the DPS helping Grigori becoming stronger and help in restoring their numbers. Shinji merely gave her an 'hmm' noise, his acknowledgment of her presence and an answer to her question. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her ample 108 cm J-cup breasts into her husband's head and neck. Resting her chin on the crown of Shinji's head, Akeno watched as her husband typed away on his laptop, his fingers being nothing but blurs as he advanced his project to the final stages. She always wondered how despite typing so fast, he never hit the wrong button even though he never once looked at the keyboard as his eyes were glued to the screen.

It was midnight on the dot when Shinji stopped his work, saving the progress he made so far on his modified laptop and turning it off. Releasing him from her hold, Akeno led him to their King-sized bed, stripping off her yukata in process and exposing her amazingly sexy and seductive body and feeling her husband's stare. Turning her head to see the hungry gaze of her beloved husband, love and lust smoldering in his dark blue orbs.

"Like what you see Anata?" Akeno asked teasingly and already knowing the answer.

"Every time I look at you my love." Shinji said looking at her lovingly. He took in his gorgeous wife; from her sinfully seductive body, perky J-Cup breasts, perfect skin, angelic face, and long soft flowing black hair. She was the erotic fantasy of every red-blooded male, and she belonged only to him. "If there were ever an image for feminine perfection you would be it." He said taking Akeno into his arms, getting his wife to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself flush against him. They stared lovingly in each other's eyes, blue mixing with purple until their lips were close to practically touching.

"I love you, my Anata."

"I love you too, my Akeno-koi."

The pair kissed softly with a passion that only a husband and wife truly in love could have, Shinji holding his gorgeous wife tightly in his embrace, Akeno holding him just as firmly, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her husband. After several moments of passionate kissing, the couple broke the kiss before getting into bed where Akeno molded her uber-sexy body against her husband's, with her head resting in his chest. She always found Shinji to be most comfortable and cuddly means of sleeping. Shinji enjoyed the feel of her soft, round breasts pressed against his chest, her smooth skin rubbing against his, and her luscious black locks covering them like a blanket.

"Goodnight my Anata."

"Goodnight my Akeno-koi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day at Kuoh Academy, Ddraig and Katsumi were sitting on the academy's roof enjoying their alone time with each other. Earlier before the first period, they had given Sona Shitori the files of their teammates' aliases so she and the other devils under their protection would not mistakenly attack the members of Team Red Nova. It wouldn't do the team's business good if they killed their protectees due to self-defense because the young devils decided to gun-ho in attacking a superior being like the members of Team Red Nova. Since they really didn't care to for their classes because they both completed most of college, the Ikaris decided to skip the rest of their classes, using some hypnosis to get them out of class.

So the Ikaris were on the roof working; Ddraig was sitting cross-legged with his laptop in his lap working another a pet project of his while Katsumi sat with her back to her husband's jotting down ideas to further hone her Holy Lightning ability. She was using her new Mac Book to run a simulation program her husband created so she could see if her ideas were feasible or not.

"What are you working on this time Anata?" Katsumi asked after writing down another idea in her book. Besides the DPS, her husband worked on several other projects that she really didn't know much about. _Like father, like son as they say._ She mused to herself seeing that 'Ddraig' was indeed Azazel's son with how both of them worked on their various projects and were nearly consumed by them. Azazel wouldn't be seen by the rest of Grigori for weeks, if not months, on end due to his projects concerning Scared Gears. 'Ddraig', while only interested in Scared Gears due to his Longinus, had his own projects (while not as numerous as his father's insane amount) that consumed his already limited time to begin with.

"I'm working on an advancement for the BG." Ddraig said using code in case they were being watched and they were. Though the barrier would keep the conversation from being heard.

"What kind of advancement?" Katsumi asked turning so she was looking over Ddraig's shoulder to see the screen.

"It's supposed to be an alternative to the JD." Ddraig answered. The JD was currently his most powerful trump card with the BG and while he could control it by using his vast magic stores as a substitute, he wanted to find an alternative to it. "Remember when we killed those Stray-devils but I had their bodies kept intact?" he asked feeling his wife nod. "That was so I could extract the Evil Pieces within them."

"You're creating a new power based off of the Evil Piece system!" Katsumi realized. With her father-in-law's vast data on Sacred Gears, her husband had advanced quickly in mastering his Longinus but as his father always said, there was literally no limit to a Sacred Gear's power.

"Yes. Specifically the Pawn's ability of Promotion." Ddraig said pulling the Pawn Piece's schematics. "The Pawn can use the ability 'Promotion' to 'Promote' itself into either the Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen Pieces." He began. "The Knight Piece is a high-speed combatant; enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced." He started. "The Bishop is the magic user of the peerage; conjuring up a multitude of spells (offensive, defensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks."

"The Bishop Piece would make a Magician even deadlier since the Bishop would enhance the Magician's magical abilities." Katsumi said thoughtfully. "Though I guess it would be more effective if the Magician in question was a Top-class one with a full arsenal of spells." She added getting a nod from her husband.

"Anyway there is the Rook who is the tank of the peerage; leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. Then there is the Queen, the most powerful and well-balanced piece in the entire peerage. Queens possess all the strengths of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop Pieces but none of the weaknesses." Ddraig explained to his wife who nodded in understanding.

"You want to create alternate forms for your gear based on the Knight, Bishop, Rook and Queen Pieces." Katsumi said wondering just how powerful each form would be when her husband succeeded. It also led to her thinking of Red Nova from the peerage perspective. Her husband would obviously be the King and she would undoubtedly be the Queen since she's married to him. Meninas would be the Rook due to her overwhelming superhuman strength. Annerose and Valerie would be the Bishops, though the former would also classify as a Knight given her swordsmanship skills. Leliel would be a Knight since she is a dagger specialist and Mittelt could also qualify for being a Knight due to her snake sword. But that left Candice, Raynare and Kalawarner as "free pieces" as she didn't know which pieces would be used for them. "Someone is trying to break my barrier." Katsumi said with a sigh already knowing who it was. They've been trying and failing to break her barrier for the past several minutes now.

Ddraig quickly saved his work and powered down his laptop before putting it away in his personal pocket dimension. He nodded to his wife who gave a smile as she lowered the barrier revealing the Kings and Queens of the Gremory and Sitri peerages. "Yes." Ddraig said with a cheeky smile. He knew full well that the Sitri heiress would try to get on their asses for skipping classes if her annoyed facial expression was any indication. His smile widened when he saw _both_ of Sona's eyebrows twitch.

"Why are you two skipping class?" Sona asked her annoyance not even being masked. "Just because your mercenaries doesn't mean you can skip class. In fact it is prudent that you attend class so you can get a proper education which will allow you to have a normal job as you can't be mercenaries forever." She explained getting a nod from her Queen Tsubaki.

"Yea… no." Ddraig said with cheeky smile that had Sona want to smack him. But she refrained from doing so given he's more powerful than her. "While we appreciate the concern for our future the truth is we already completed most of college." He revealed shocking Sona with that tidbit. "This is nothing more than an annoying formality concerning our cover as students since it makes it easier to watch over you and Gremory-san." He explained as his wife moved to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What about you Gremory-san? Why are you here?" Katsumi asked looking at the Gremory heiress curiously.

Rias straightened herself as she got serious since she wanted to recruit these two. "I'm here in the hopes that you'll be open for negotiations so I could recruit you to my peerage." She began as the Ikaris raised their eyebrows. Truthfully they had already figured that Rias and Sona would try to recruit them. "Given that my Onii-sama hired and trusts you to protect Sona and I, this means that you two and possibly your team are all extremely powerful High-class beings. And with your experience as mercenaries, you offer a lot to my peerage." Rias said professionally.

"I too would like to negotiate with you for possible recruitment to my peerage." Sona interjected as Rias gave her an intense glare that Sona returned in full. The Ikaris actually saw lightning shoot between their eyes due to the sheer intensity of the glares. It managed to impress Katsumi as she's a lightning specialist and she's been trying to figure out a way to actually shoot lightning from her eyes.

"Alright time out you two." Ddraig said holding his hands in the 'timeout' position. "Let's nip this in the bud right here and now. Team Red Nova has no intention of becoming devils. Not now. Not ever." He said with finality.

"One, Sitri-san your peerage is already 'completed' since you only have four Pawns left so there would be no room for any member of Red Nova. And most of them are worth more than mere Pawns." Katsumi began her explanation. "Two even if we did agree you wouldn't be able to bind any of us because our power is superior to yours. And there is no reason for powerful beings like us to serve one who is weak like you two are." Katsumi said in a matter of fact tone not fazed by the angry looks from the four before her.

"But what of Issei-san? He's a Dragon, the son of Tannin-sama and Tiamat-sama. His power is vastly superior to Rias-dono's so how was she able to bind him if he is so much stronger than her." Tsubaki tried to counter Katsumi's argument.

"Simple," Ddraig began taking over the conversation. "Issei was reincarnated through the use of a mutated Queen Piece, as it was the only piece remotely capable of binding him to Rias. Then there was Ajuka modifying the piece so Rias COULD successfully bind Issei to her to eliminate the off-chance she couldn't." Ddraig explained to the group. "The Evil Pieces have a symbiotic relationship with the Top-class devil linked to them. As the devil grows in strength, so too does the EP which allows the devil to use less pieces than normal. An example would be Rias here having the strength of an Ultimate-class being. With such power she would have only needed a regular Queen Piece for Issei because her power would be within the same power range as Issei's." Ddraig added shocking the devils that he knew about the Evil Pieces like that.

"Is this true Ise-kun?" Rias asked feeling hurt that her power wasn't great enough to bind Issei to her without needing a modified Mutated Queen Piece.

Sigh. "Yes Buchou it is. Your brother came to my father and asked if I could become your servant because he thought that with my power you would be better protected. Ajuka also modified your Evil Pieces so you could easily bind me to you." Issei explained to his master. Rias widened her eyes at learning that tidbit, now knowing why her Ise-kun approached her to become her servant. "But don't think that this changes how I feel about you! You will always be my beloved Buchou that I would fight and die for!" Issei claimed pounding his chest at the decree. He was unprepared for Rias to tackle-hug him, bringing the two of them to the floor with Rias holding him tightly.

"While I don't mind you fighting for me, but don't you dare die for me!" Rias said with a teary-eyed pout as she tightly hugged her Queen. She cared for all of her servants like family so the thought of them dying for her sake didn't sit well with her. Sure they're her slaves but she wasn't going to use them the in manner most other devils did their slaves. It would be an insult to her clan, a clan seen a blessing in the Underworld.

Issei smiled and hugged Rias back, inhaling her normally intoxicating scent. "Of course Buchou. Anything for you." He said getting Rias to kiss his cheek. Which had Issei blushing at the action since he did love her in a romantic sense. Dragons knew how to get the bitches for the ole Dragon Swag was too much for them.

"Is there anything else besides your attempts to recruit us?" Ddraig asked feeling his wife snuggling into him.

"I have a question Ddraig-san. Are you related to the Angel Slayer and Messiah Shinji Ikari-sama?" Tsubaki asked the one question plaguing her mind since the previous day after the Ikaris' introduction.

Without missing a beat Ddraig answered; "No I'm not. Ikari is a fairly common surname in Japan so it is not surprising that you'll think I'm related to the Legend himself. I'll answer one more question and that's it. So think carefully."

"Are you this generation's **Sekiryutei** (_Red Dragon Emperor_)?" Issei asked now standing with a serious expression on his face. "The others may not have noticed but I surely did. Ddraig is the name of the Welsh Heavenly Dragon of the **Two Heavenly Dragons** (二天龍 _Nitenryū_)." Issei said seriously. "There are only two reasons for you being named after him would be: 1) your parents wanted to use it as a 'name of power' for you to command respect from others or 2) you're using his name as an alias for your mercenary career." Issei elaborated as Rias, Sona and Tsubaki looked on.

Ddraig looked at Issei blankly before releasing a sigh as it was better to nip this in the bud now rather than later. "I am indeed this generation's Sekiryutei and use my partner's name for both reasons you listed." Ddraig answered.

"The question is why do you want to know Hyoudou-san?" Katsumi asked with narrowed eyes and Rias got the distinct feeling that Issei was going to land them in some hot water.

"I'm the son of Tiamat, who hates Ddraig." Issei began crossing his arm. "And while I could care less for a centuries old rivalry, I am interested in testing the might of the Sekiryutei as my father fought the two strongest Boosted Gear Wielders: Belzard and Elsha. So will you accept my challenge Sekiryutei?" Issei asked Ddraig.

Katsumi left her husband's lap so he could stand and tower over the others except for her. "At first I thought you were a momma's boy who wanted to fight the big-bad Ddraig to avenge his mother's hurt honor," Ddraig taunted getting Issei's eyebrows to twitch. "But you managed to earn a moniker of my respect by simply wanting to test yourself. So be it then, you've got your challenge." Ddraig said crossing his arms. Issei smiled as the women present sighed long-suffering like.

_Boys... _Katsumi, Rias, Sona and Tsubaki thought.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 1 of Agent of Grigori is done. This took a while to do what with me rewriting Rise of the Satan V2 into the Golden Satan and me changing things in AOG. This chapter is setting the foundation for the rest of the story. I know there wasn't any action but I never intended this chapter to be filled with action scenes.

Now on the explanations. Issei being the son and Tannin and Tiamat is due to the latest spoilers for light novel volume 19 on the Highschool DxD wikia site and from reading the story _True Dragon_ by Harby96. The spoilers reveal that Tiamat has been allied with the Underworld this entire time and is apparently the Head Judge of the Rating Game Committee. So this means that the strongest and second strongest (Tiamat and Tannin) of the Five Great Dragon Kings are with the Underworld.

In the story _True Dragon _Issei is the grandson of Tannin who is asked by Sirzechs to join Rias' peerage to give her a truly powerful servant. Issei fits that bill as in the story he is on par with his grandfather, making him a Dragon King-level dragon and he is an unofficial Dragon King. I merely took that premise and changed it to where Issei is the son of Tiamat and Tannin. This is also my first attempt at making a non-perverted Issei.

Also up until a certain point, Team Red Nova will be using their aliases when in public and around the devils but will refer to each other by their real names when alone. Just letting you know so you don't get confused.

I also changed some things in this chapter. Here Shinji is instead working on his own project that will help Grigori become a true dominate superpower. In HSDxD, the fallen angels have the smallest population and DO NOT have a way to truly repopulate besides convincing other pure angels of Heaven to fall or mating with humans/other beings in order to regain their numbers. But this is not really successful as from what I can tell in HSDxD, the angels of Heaven don't leave Heaven unless necessary. For the other option, it takes a lot to get pregnant. In this story, Shinji seeks to remedy this hence the Dusk Paradise System. I'm sure many of you can guess what the DPS really is.

I also wanted to give my take on how devils recruit powerful beings to their peerages. I believe that the devil in question needs to be of equal or greater power than the being they wish to reincarnate as their servant since it would make since for the master to be stronger than the servant. This is where the Mutation Piece comes in; if the being in question is more powerful than the devil recruiting them but has agreed to serve said devil then the devil can use his/her Mutation Piece instead of using a regular piece as it would most likely take two of said pieces to bind the being.

I will also make special chapters that will give insight into the pasts of each member of Team Red Nova and reveal how each of them came to be on Shinji's team. The first special chapter will be after chapter 2 and will be titled "Awakening". It will reveal how Shinji awakened as the latest Red Dragon Emperor and Akeno awakening as the Priestess of Thunder &amp; Lightning.

Well it's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
